Deneba Mounted Volunteers
"We shall not rest, we shall not sleep, we will fight until Deneba is free. We have been abandoned by the Republic, so we shall do it ourselves." - Deneba Mounted Volunteers motto The Deneba Mounted Volunteers was a Republic Civilian Militia that fought on Deneba during the Clone Wars. The Mounted Volunteers had no official relationship with the Grand Army of the Republic. They fought against the Confederacy of Independent System's occupation of Deneba Organization At the height of their size, the mounted volunteers had roughly 5,000 men operating in resistance to the CIS. These men were organized into 12 Guard Units of about 400 men. Each of these Guard Units was led by a Commander, like the Dravan Mesa Guards led by Commander Julian Bashir. The Guard Units: * Telio Guards * Falliou Guards * Dravan Mesa Gaurds * Tonopah Guards * Halleck Guards * Yava Guards * Il-Opaf Guards * Relav Guards * Poitoq Guards * Zenniff Guards * Deneba-Ilua Guards * Balqit Guards The Mounted Volunteers didn't have a unified rank structure, each Guards unit had different names for different positions. Every Guards Unit had a "Commander" and a "Captain" who were the first and second commanding officer respectively. Beyond that however had a unique ranking system. Some units like the Yava Guards were highly organised around rank, with enlisted, NCOs and officers. Other groups like the Halleck Guards worked off a seniority system where older members had more authority than younger. With the exception of the Commandate, the Volunteers had no single overall command, instead choosing to act as a loose coalition of forces. These units rarely worked together in operations, except in larger pitched battles with the CIS, remaining near their homes and operating the surrounding area. Equipment Each Guard Unit was responsible for obtaining their own weapons and as a result, the Mounted Volunteers relied mainly on stolen weapons and domestic equipment, such as hunting and Cycler rifles. Though after the Battle of Empyrean Canyon, Palpatine directed Republic Intelligence to send some non-GAR equipment to the Volunteers. However these shipments were rare and hardly made for replacing the Volunteers system of stealing enemy weapons. One advantage the Volunteers had was their transports. Each Guard Unit was typically outfitted with several atmospheric hoppers that were indistinguishable from civilian hoppers. Just as well the Volunteers used speeders and the domesticated Canit to get around a local area. Tactics Often being outnumbered and outgunned the Mounted Volunteers mainly used ambush tactics, lying in wait and destroying CIS forces when they were vulnerable. For the most part the Mounted Volunteers avoided any engagements that could part non-combatants in harms way. Certain Commanders, such as Commander Bashir took hostages and practised all-out war against populations who'd sided with the CIS. A favourite tactic of the Mounted Volunteers was to use outdated mortar systems to shell CIS convoys and then attacking. These mortars often were so old that CIS anti-ballistic systems couldn't detect them. Relationship with the Republic While Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine recognized and voiced public support for the Mounted Volunteers and their struggle, the Republic itself never officially gave any support to the group. The Jedi refused to support the Mounted Volunteers, viewing them as radicals that fell outside of the morals of the GAR.